Prison
by scarlettsnowflake
Summary: Ron has kept Ginny on a short lease during her years at Hogwarts. She is desperate to break out of her prison like cell he keeps her. Draco has ditched his quack of a father and joined the good side. Draco sees Ginny run out of the hall and he follows her
1. ch1

Torture..... thats what this was. Ginny sat there, inside Hogwart's Great Hall, and just watched him. He could never be her's and she could never even try to get closer to him. Ron would kill her, then her flock of brothers just for a bit of fun would dig her up and kill her again. Draco Malfoy would never notice her....and she couldn't do anything about it. She had been locked up in an invisible prison with her own brother as the prison guard.  
  
It was so frustrating to be kept in such an iron box all the time. Ron's voice ran throught her head " Don't talk to those Slytherins, Ginny. Don't play Quidditch, Ginny. Don't even try and make friends, Ginny, you know you'll only get hurt."  
  
The stupid git TREATED HER LIKE A DAMN CHILD!!! She was sixteen and in her sixth year! He had no right.... but if she even tried to stand up to him, he'd owl mum and then all hell would break loose. It wasn't uncommon in the Weasley household for Mrs. Weasley to send Howlers to school. and at the end of each one she would always say 'and Ron, you'd better watch out for your sister. If she gets in trouble again like at the end of her first year, you'll be degnomeing the garden for the rest of your life!'  
  
It didn't really matter that she had shown what she was made of in her fourth year or that she had the best mark in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Nope....none of that mattered. To the entire world she was still Little Ginny Weasley, can't control her brothers and can't defend herself.....  
  
Ginny was shaken out of her thoughts as a flood or owls rained down upon the Great Hall. The mail had finally come....good. Now she could get the hell out of here. That was Ginny's escape route, slip out without her brother noticing her and interagating her about where she was going. With one last look at Draco's beautiful fallen angel face Ginny left the Great Hall.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A flood of red caught Draco's eye and he watched as the smallest Weasley left the Hall. No one even noticed, other than him, as she quietly made her way through the big oak doors that led to the rest of the school. No one ever did.  
  
Draco was constantly shoved into the spotlight with what his father chose to do and with what was expected of him. He was expected to be an evil bastard that dear old Harry Bloody Potter could fight and and vanquish from the earth. Ginny was so close to the spotlight of Harry Potter that she was drowned out in his light. That and her brother would kill anyone who looked at her longer than .56 seconds. She had no friends to take the edge off the homework load and no friends that she could joke around with.  
  
"Must be a damn hard load to carry all the time." thought Draco with a glare at the Gryffindor table.  
  
He knew what it was like to carry the load of a parent's expectations and it was very heavy. Draco had taken the hard way out of shouldering that bundle of bricks. He had tripped over his feet and landed face first in the dirt. No longer did Draco have to put up with all the crap his father did. He was of age and had taken off out of his fathers life with a quickness that had even surprised himself.Those crazy f**ks were not going to drag him down with them following some crazy quack on a frickin power trip.(A/N: in case you didn't get it, Draco having to carry all that shit was the pressure his dad put on him to join his happy little club where they all wear masks and dance to the YMCA song)  
  
Ever since last summer when Draco had moved out of Malfoy Manor and into his non-muggle-kiler uncle's place his friends had pretty much ditch him. It was more of a blessing that anything else. He could go around doing his own thing without Crabb or Goyle to shadow his every move. He also found out that if he leaved the Dream Team alone they didn't often seek him out for an ass kicking. So currently his seventh year was going well. Better than all his other years actually.  
  
He was just a little lonely.....  
  
Without a thought of the consequences of what he was doing he stood up from his isolated spot at the Slytherin table and went after small Ginny Weasley, the one person he thought could understand it all. And possibly, just possibly, become friends with.....  
  
a/n: hey everyone, review on this story and tell me if i should even continue it....thanks. 


	2. ch2

*** don't own anything....weeps in a corner comforted by a big pink teddy bear named Forge***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny burst out of the Great Hall desperate to get away from them all and have some time to herself. Sitting by Ron, even though he hadn't said a word to her, made her feel amazingly claustrophobic. It felt like she couldn't breath and could only sit there on the left side of Gryffindor table staring at Draco Malfoy. Which, well, the staring part wasn't so bad, but everything else was horrible.  
  
Ginny's small form made it's way down the stone corridor leading out to the grounds. It was the begining of October and the trees surrounding the castle had just began to turn a wonderful variety of colors. Her footsteps sounded loud to Ginny's ears. Then she heard another pair of footsteps running to catch up to hers. Probably Ron, dammit.....  
  
She quickened her pace and ignored the footsteps.  
  
" Hey, Ginny! Wait up, would you." yelled the voice beloning to the footsteps.  
  
"Piss off, Ron." yelled Ginny behind her. She had become fed up with the little baby act and just wanted to be alone!  
  
"Oi, i'm not that red-headed FREAK!" yelled the voice.  
  
Stopping in her tracks Ginny pivoted around on her foot and gasped.  
  
It was DRACO MALFOY!!! OMG!!!! she had just told Draco Malfoy, the most beautiful boy and most vengeful boy in school to piss off.....this could get ugly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco hurried to catch up with Ginny. He could see a small form in from of him heading out toward the grounds and ran to catch up with it. Yes, it was Ginny, no one else in school had that brilliant red hair. He called out to her to stop and wait for him to catch up.  
  
And she told him piss off.....wait she had called him RON!!! he wasn't that bloody wanker!!!  
  
Draco put on and extra burst of speed and called out saying he wasn't Ron.  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks and spun around. He saw shock register in her eyes and he slowed down.  
  
"Ummm. hi?" said Draco  
  
Ginny remained silent  
  
"Sorry about, ummm, pissing you off?" tried Draco again.  
  
This seemed to unfreeze Ginny.  
  
"Oh geez, i'm sorry. I thought you were Ron. I was just trying to get away from Him, so yeah....."  
  
" No problem. Since you're trying to get away from your wanker brother i guess you want to be alone then. I'll go...." said Draco.  
  
Ginny took a few steps forward and daringly put her hand on Draco's arm.  
  
"No, you don't have to go. I'd actually like some company. It's cool if you stay."  
  
Draco smiled and fell in step with Ginny as they started walking down the corridor to the doors that would lead them outside, Nearing the door Draco steped ahead of Ginny and opened the door for her. She blushed and gave him a small smile.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Holy Great Leapin' Blizzards! Here she was, Ginny Weasley, walking next to Draco Malfoy, her brothers hated enemy and she was having an amazing time. He had even just opened the door for her. And like the unexperienced idiot she was she BLUSHED. It was so embarassing!  
  
She had broken out of her invisible prison for a few minutes and it was great. To hell with what her brother would think. Maybe he would never find out. Ha! this was amazing.  
  
Ginny was so caught upin her thoughts she had partially forgotten about Draco walking beside her and she had tripped over a root that had polked out of the ground. During all the time she had spent thinking they had walked down to the lake and had already rounded one end.  
  
Ginny let out a surprised shreak and fell down...and down...and down. the root she had tripped over had sent her down the embankment that led to the lake.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco was getting worried. He had been walking with Ginny for a while now and she hadn't said a single thing. Did she really not want to walk with him? Was she just being polite?  
  
They began to round the bend around the lake and started coming up to some trees on the edge of the lake. Draco looked up and caught sight of an eagle flying overhead. Then he heard the first thingn Ginny had said to him in a while. He heard her yell.  
  
And then watched as she fell down the bank of the lake and straight into the water.  
  
"Holy CRAP!!! Ginny are you okay?" yelled Draco.  
  
He jumped off the path that skirted the edge of the lake and slidedown the muddy edge of the lake. Surprisingly, no rocks seemed to line the edge of the water. It was just mud. Very thick....mud.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(A/N: i've decided to stop doing seperate parts of the story when Draco and Ginny are together. its just annoying to write....)  
  
Ginny broker her head out of the cold water.   
  
"DAMN," she thought. " This water is frickin cold."  
  
it was only October but the water had chilled and was REALLY frigid.  
  
Ginny watched as Draco ran down to help her in silence. It really was better to just concentrate on keeping warm. So she doggypaddled over to the bank in silence as Draco slipped and slided over to her through the mud. The thick ass mud. Oh no.......  
  
"DRACO!" yelled Ginny.  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny as he made his way over to her .  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Do you know what kind of mud your in? You're going to get stuck in this stuff. thats why it's so thick. It's Suparnious Mud. Hardens as soon as it senses movement in it."  
  
Draco swore softly and began looking around him.  
  
Ginny was positive she was right. the mud had a slightly sulfurish smell...and was very thick. the two characteristics of Suparnious Mud....  
  
"Damn," said Draco as he relized the situation. "Hey, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes," said Ginny as she continued to tread water.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to jump in and join you." said Draco and preceeded to do so.  
  
"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN. THIS WATER IS DAMN FRICKIN COLD!!!!!!!!" yelled Draco as he surfaced.  
  
Ginny giggled loudly as she listened to Draco trash around in the water.  
  
Draco stilled a bit then rounded on Ginny.  
  
"What??? Your laughing? Why the hell are you laughing?" yelled Draco.  
  
Ginny was used to loud manly uproars from her brother and Draco's wasn't bothering her a bit.  
  
" Well, buddy." said Ginny. " Here we are, in the LAKE, stuck here, all by ourselves, in damn cold water and you are over their squealing like crazy. Truthfully Draco, you sound very funny."  
  
Draco just stared at the girl.   
  
"Are you mad?" he yelled." What are we going to do? Were stuck out here in the freezing water and can't go ashore because we'll get stuck!"  
  
Ginny knew that they were pretty much screwed until someone came by to get them but she didn't really care. Ron wasn't here to tell on her, she didn't have homework to worry about, and Draco Malfoy the most gorgeous man on earth was across the water from her, just a few feet away, all wet with his robes so wet the clung to his every muscle and boy...they were impressive.  
  
"No, i'm not crazy. But i think the cold water is begining to get to my head. i'm all giggly and can'tstop laughing. Really i'm not usually this bad." said Ginny  
  
Draco's mouth began to twitch and he gave her a small smile, which quickly turned into a big one. Laughter soon followed it and in no time at all both Draco and Ginny were both treading water to stay afloat and laughing up a storm.  
  
Draco got water up his nose which made him snort, which made Ginny laugh all the harder.  
  
After a few minutes the two teenagers had to hold onto each other just to stay upright. and still no one had come along to find them....  
  
A/N:tune in soon to see the next chapter, where, possibly...some D/G fluff and action will go down....yeah. that sounded funny didn't it. Please review. Reviews always brighten my DAY! 


	3. ch3

**still own nothing.***BOOHOO!!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ginny and Draco had been in the frigid damn water for three hours. And not a single damn person had come out to get them.  
  
Ginny and Draco both had begun to get very quite. Draco was afraid hypothermia would set in and then they'd both be royally screwed. Not normally screwed like most people but truly, royally, screwed. And yes, that would be bad.  
  
Ginny wasn't really afraid of anything right now. She was just happy to stay here in the water holding onto Draco to stay afloat. She had been resting her head on Draco's chest for a while now and was begining to feel drowsey even though it was only 2 in the afternoon.  
  
Neither of them really cared that they were missing their afternoon classes. They definatly had a good exscuse.  
  
Draco didn't mind that Ginny was using him as a pillow. It wasn't all that uncomfotable, and she wasn't looking so good right now. The fall from the path hadn't done her much good at all. He had slid his way down here, she had tumbled feet over tea kettle to get down here.  
  
Ginny had a few cuts on her face that she still hadn't noticed and a bruise was begining to form on her cheek. Draco guessed the cold water was keeping anything on her from sweeling up too much and hurting.  
  
Both Draco and Ginny were tall enough to stand in the shallows where the mud was too wet to harden up on them. But Draco wasn't all that sure Ginny could take too much of this. The fact she was getting sleepy was not a very good sign. Her eyes were begining to close on their own and her head was nodding in her struggle to stay awake.  
  
"Hey, Ginny-girl, stay awake.I need to you to stay awake for me." said Draco  
  
Ginny lifted her head up and gazed sleepily at him.  
  
"Hmmm, what Draco. I don't wanna stay awake.....too sleepy." said Ginny and put her head back on Draco's partially wet robes.  
  
Draco, slightly panicing, sharply shook Ginny back awake and said to her,"No! Ginny you can't go asleep. Cuz' then you won't wake back up. Stay awake!" said Draco and went to work rubbing Ginny's arms to get her blood circulating.  
  
Now Ginny was wide awake.Yup, oh yeah, this one hot blooded English girl was WIDE awake.  
  
Draco stilled his movement and Ginny looked up at him. He was staring at her.  
  
"What?" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Ginny." said Draco." i just really don't think we can ever be friends."  
  
"What" squealed Ginny"Why? How come?"  
  
Draco smirked at her and said " Because I'm too attracted to you to be ONLY friends." and kissed her.  
  
At first Ginny resisted.  
  
This was Draco Malfoy, big bad supposidly evil dude who hated her brother and everything he stood for....  
  
But then Ginny got caught up in the kiss and pressed herself up against him threading her fingers through his hair to bring him closer.  
  
Draco could really kiss was the only thing that went through Ginny's mind for the next few minutes.  
  
Whe they finally drew apart all that Draco could say was "Wow..."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and said, " Yeah."  
  
" That was definatly some kiss,"continued Ginny.  
  
"Well, I do happen to get quite a few compliments." said Draco  
  
Ginny smiled and lightly slugged him on the arm.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and fingered a loose string on his robe nervously.  
  
"So you really wanted to be friends with me?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Your isolated all the time and so am I if you hadn't noticed. You looked like you needed a friend pretty bad." said Draco.  
  
"But i don't want to be your friend," continued Draco, " Now i want to be something more. I want to see where we can take this."  
  
Ginny grinned up at Draco and said, " You'll never realize how long I've wanted you to say that. I've had a crush on you for so long and could never do anything about it. Ron would of killed you--"  
  
At this Ginny looked up horrified at Draco and exclaimed " RON! What are we going to do about him?"  
  
Draco just smiled at Ginny and said, " Don't worry about it. I can promise you that i won't kill him and he won't kill me. Other than that..well....it'll be okay Ginny-girl."  
  
This for some crazed reason assured Ginny and she gave Draco a hug around the middle and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.  
  
This sparked a Hermoine Granger moment for Draco and he had a brilliant idea. He remembered he had his wand (a/n: our Draco is SO bright) which was the first half of his idea. Then he remebered that Professor Flitwick had recently taught them a self levitating spell that would be easy enough to cast. So in about five minutes Draco was safe on the nearest side of the lake. He cast a simple Wingardium Leviosa spell and Ginny lifted out of the lake and was levitated to the shore where Draco was waiting for her.  
  
Ginny had let out a terrified squeak as her feet returned to the ground and threw her arms around him burrowing her face into his chest.  
  
Draco bent his mouth down to Ginn'ys ears and whispered ," Ginny what's the matter?"  
  
Ginny replied but all he could hear was mumbling.  
  
" What, Ginny. I can't underestand anything you're saying..." said Draco amused.  
  
Ginny pulled back and said , " I'm terribly afraid of heights if I don't have a broom to hold onto. That wasn't exactly easy for me."  
  
"Oh,Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't even guess. Next time, i'll remember to bring a broom along." said Draco.  
  
This brought out a laugh from Ginny and she lifted her head to kiss him.  
  
  
  
Ironically this was the exact moment Ron came barralling out of the folage to look for his sister.  
  
A/N: thank you to Murphy, my insane friend who hates how i write about Draco and Ginny. Tough potates honey...... you give me inspiration to the strength to continue typing. Feel free one and all to review. Reviews make me happy!!! 


	4. ch4

**must say right now, that i don't own these chharacters.i'd love to but then we wouldn't have the five current Harry Potter books that we all know and love.**  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ron's load bellow of rage was the only thing Draco had before being crushed to the ground by Ron's weight.   
  
Ginny was expecting some kind of fight but not this soon! She knew at heart Ron loved her but this was going a little too far. Hell, it was going way too far!  
  
" Ron! WHAT are you doing?!?!?!" yelled Ginny into the fray as Ron drew back a fist to punch Draco with.   
  
Ginny's voice had distracted Ron and he looked up at Ginny for a moment. Draco used this oppertunity to punch Ron right in the jaw. Ginny winced hard as she saw Ron's head snap back. She hadn't intended for that to happen. She couldn't root for anyone in this fight. She really liked Draco but she was Ron's sister. Damn...either way this was going to turn out bad....  
  
Ginny wasn't a wuss and growing up in a household of boys had definatly taught her how to fight. So being the not very rational Weasley she was she decided to join in the fray and break up the fight. Using her wand never even entered her mind.  
  
Kicking Ron in the stomach and elbowing Draco in the solar plexus Ginny managed to mget right into the thick of things making it impossible for Ron and DRaco to hit each other without hitting Ginny in the process. She was playing to their weaknesses and it was working. Both Draco and Ron would rather cut off their ear than hurt Ginny. Reluctantly the two boys let go of each other and stood up. The fight had stopped. Or So Ginny had thought.  
  
The two idiot boys in their quest to bust each others bones went right back to fighting after leaving Ginny behind in the dirt. Ron punched Draco in the eye promising him a shiner in the future, Draco landed one right on the corner of Ron's mouth drawing blood.  
  
THIS WAS SO STUPID!!!  
  
Ginny then resulting to dramatics drabbed her wand out of her pocket and threw two bubbles full of water at the boys, This seemed to draw them out of their battle caused stupor.  
  
they both started speaking at the same  
  
"what the hell--" started Ron  
  
"Jesus, Ginny--" continued Draco.  
  
"No," said Ginny interrupting them," You WILL NOT do this. Do you understand me? You will not fight like two territorial lions fighting over a piece of meat!"  
  
Draco and Ron both had the decency to look shame faced.  
  
Ginny continued.  
  
"Ron!, you are my older brother and I love you but this HAS to stop. You've been chasing away my friends for so long that i have none!!! Lonliness has been my companion for the last six YEARS!!! I won't stand for it anymore. I really like Draco. He is everything that i want right now in a guy or even just a friend. So STOP!"  
  
Ron looked ashamed of himself and Ginny made a mentla note to talk to him later, Draco just began to smirk.  
  
"And you, DRACO! Don't you dare stand there and smirk at me! You told me that it would be alright. I assumed that you wouldn't be fighting with Ron but talking this out like normal civilized people. BUT NO! You had to fight. Are you going to do this when you meet my other five brothers and tell them that were going out? or whatever we are? HUH?!?!?!?! whats the deal Dracie beacuse i am REALLY anxious to hear it!"  
  
Ginny ashamed of her outburst, furiously burst into tears and still clothed in her soggy robes ran back up to the school leaving Draco and Ron, still edgy and furious at each other to look at each other in puzzlement.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco and Ron had walked back up to the school together in silence as they occasionally shot each other cautious looks.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts Draco broke the uncomortable silence by reaching his out to Ron. Ron hesitantly took it and shook it. They both let go of the others hand very quickly.  
  
"Treat her right, Malfoy, or were going to have to continue this fight and you won't be getting off that easily." said Ron  
  
Draco with a smirk replied saying, " Weasle, if I hurt her that badly I'll probably come to you asking for the beating."  
  
Ron gave Draco a small smile and they both headed back into the castle.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ginny had ran straight through the castle to the Gryffindor common room, and through the common room up to her room after her through trashing of both Draco and Ron. She was ashamed of herself, yes, but she was also ashamed of both of them. She had stupidly expected more of Draco and well...she was just pissed at Ron for butting into her life once again.  
  
Ginny never really was one to be cooped up when she was angry and this wasn't one of the exceptions to that rule. She had to get out of the castle! Rage was coursing through her veins and if she didn't get out of there she's blow up. Rummagin through her trunk Ginny found what she was looking for. She had shoved her old broom in there after her fourth year when her family had forbidden her to fly after she had recieved a slight injury playing Quidditch with her brothers.  
  
Now seemed like a grand time to break it out again and try tempting fate again. Rushing through the castle, Ginny arrived at the Quidditch fields to see it already beign occupied by someone else. Draco was flying laps around the field and even from far away Ginny could see the black eye forming around his right eye.  
  
He caught sight of her and flew down to land next to her on the ground.  
  
Draco gave her a wounded puppy look and said, "Guess i screwed up pretty bad with Ron today didn't I?"  
  
Ginny shot him a glare and said, " Oh yeah, you really screwed up."  
  
"I'm sorry." said Draco with a hint of sincerity in his voice.  
  
Ginny tried to fight and stay mad at him but she found that she couldn't.   
  
"Dammit, Draco, you can't do this every time you screw up. You can't flash that gorgeous smile at me and make me think it's gonna be all hunky dory wonderful.It doesn't work that way!" said Ginny  
  
Draco gave a grin and said, " Hey, i'm in this for the long haul. i know it doesn't work that way...How bout' i solve this problem and we just never fight ever again?"  
  
Ginny laughed and agreed.  
  
A/N;Well right now i have to thank the people whose warm reviews brightened my day. and to those whose review were callous and mean....screw you. *grin* Very immature i know but well yeah..thats me. i'd still very much appreciate reviews that point out how i can improve my story. Those that say it just suck aren't all that welcome. 


	5. ch5

*** I OWN NOTHING....EXCEPT MY CLOTHES....and even then sometimes you gotta wonder**  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After talking for a while and coming to an agrrement of sorts to NEVER AGAIN FIGHT Draco and Ginny headed up to the castle with their spirits light as feather and love weighing on their minds.  
  
Ginny still had to give her pain-in-the-ass brother a talking to. She despretly hoped it wouldn't turn ugly. Even though her brother happened to be a pain most of the time and horribly protective, they were family and fate had decided to make them so. So if fate had given them this hand of cards Ginny figured she had better make the best of it.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a swift kiss on the lips and headed off to her wing of the castle as he watched with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco knew that even as he walked down the stone steps to his common room that thoughts of Ginny would not escape him. That girl, in a matter of hours, had managed to bewitch him and dazzel him with her many charms. The world saw the small redhead as an outcast, he saw her as his soulmate.  
  
These thoughts circled around his head as he pushed open the common room door and was bombarded by a series of questions.  
  
"Where wher YOU!!! screached Pansy in his ear.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THE WEASEL OUTSIDE!?!?!?!" yelled Blaise near his head.  
  
"Have you no shame?!?!?!" gasped Kandy , the new transfer from the States.  
  
Draco slapped on his customary smirk and played it cool.  
  
"Um.......I gotta go!"said Draco and he ran out of the common room and up into his own room.  
  
He knew avoiding the whole thing was just going to suck for them all in the long run but.....what he and Ginny had was personal. it was just theirsand his pain in the ass house mates didn't have a right to butt in. Especially since they had been ignoring him and giving him the cold shoulder since he didn't join their Camel whorshipping club....  
  
Screw them," thought Draco. They didn't even have the right to look upon Ginny let alone criticize him for spending time with her. She was the one who shouldn't even be spending time with him. He wasn't good enough for her...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ginny made her way through the stone corridors of the castle. The light outside was begining to fade and the castle was begining to feel drafty. A chill ran down Ginny's spine as she rounded a corner and accidently walked through Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"OH MY MERLIN!!! I am so sorry, Nick! I wasn't paying attention and well...i'm really sorry." said Ginny.  
  
"Perfectly alright, my dear." said Nick." Happens all the time."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, apologized again and began to walk away.  
  
The last thing she heard from Nick was.....  
  
"It's not like i've been violated or anything.....perfectly natural for a human beings to walk through the dead....."  
  
Ginny grinned to herself as she rounded the last corner and came face to face with the Fat Lady and Ron...who had just come out of the common room. 


	6. ch6

** i own nuthin'* a very good friend of mine made it embarrassingly apparent that i can not spell worth crap...opps...sorry. I'm typing this on my bro's computer and he doesn't have spellcheck.SORRY!**  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A thousand different thoughts and memories flickered through Ginny's head as she watched Ron climb out of the common room. Them playing together at the Burrow as their brothers went off to Hogwarts. Them growing apart as Ron befriended the mysterious Harry Potter. Ron noticing the boy's begining to notice Ginny...Ron beating up said boys. Ginny and Ron fighting.....  
  
It was the last memory that propelled Ginny forward.  
  
"Ron," she called out, " We need to talk."  
  
Ron's head jerked up comically and his face began to take on a slightly pinkish hue. He nodded his head and started walking towards Ginny.  
  
She was surpirsed. She had assumed they would go into the common room to talk. But apparently Ron had another place to talk in mind....  
  
  
  
Ginny and Ron had been walking together for a while. Neither of them said anything. The tension was begining to build and it was definatly getting on Ginny's nerves. She could tell it was begining to bother Ron too. A vein was standing out in his forehead and she could see it rhythmically tick...  
  
Ginny tried to dive into conversation.  
  
" So.....um.....what happened with Draco?"  
  
Ron just shook his head and continued walking.  
  
"Come on, Ron." said Ginny annoyed. " What happened?"  
  
Ron stopped, glared at her, and said, "You'll find out soon enough. Just stop with all the questions."  
  
Ginny clammed up and continued walking down the numerous gray stone corridors Ron lead her through. The temperature was begining to drop. They were heading to the dungeons...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco jumped startled from his bed when he heard a knock at his door. It couldn't be his housemates, he had recently put a spell on his door that only those who didn't wish him harm could find it.  
  
He opened the door to see Ginny standing there and Ron down the hallway swearing about something, All he could hear was, "Damn women, think they can find everything....."  
  
Ginny gave him a puzzled smile and said , "Hi."  
  
Ron looked up from where he was abusing the stone in the wall with his foot and said, " Well, holy shit, Ginny was right. There was a door there..."  
  
Ginny smirked at Ron and walked past Draco into his room. Ron followed with the air of a man on his way to excecuted.  
  
Since Ron wasn't going to start talking Ginny decided to just dive right in. Her annoyance at being dragged along to Draco's room was still there in her and it wasn't hard for her to get a bite to her voice to tell him she meant business.  
  
" So, Ron, are you going to stop being a territorial ass? Because if not....If not, I won't find it terribly hard to just stay away from you." said Ginny. She was lying of course, but Ron didn't seem to get that.  
  
"Christ, Ginny, don't get all worked up. I'm OKAY with you and Malf--Draco. And..... i guess you can have friends.... just not the evil ones! and if you get hurt....if you get hurt...don't come to me asking me to beat up any of the bastards who hurt you...because i wil--won't." said Ron.  
  
Ginny giggled in delight and threw her arms around Ron.  
  
"You know I couldn't have stayed away from you. Your my brother and I love you. Plus Mum would have used Spellotape and taped us to a tree at the Burrow if we didn't speak to each other." said Ginny.  
  
Ron just turned red at the memory behind the duck tape incident.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shadows uncontent with being a bystander.  
  
"What?, Weasel was taped to a tree?!?!?"  
  
Ron turned even more red and Ginny laughed out loud.  
  
"YES! When he was little he had stolen Mum's wand and refused to give it back to her. Once Mum got it back she had to tape him a tree to get him to calm down. He was stuck there for an entire day.... we still have pictures..." said Ginny  
  
Draco started to bust up laughing and soon Ginny joined him. They were laughing so hard they collapsed on the ground together. Ron left the room with a look of disgust at them, his pride injured.  
  
All immediate woes were now vanquished by the power of Ginny's words and Draco's love for her.  
  
Sharing an intimate smile they kissed.  
  
A/N: should i continue or just leave the ending here. Truthfully i'm feeling right now that this fic should end here. anything else would just be dragging it on and on and on. Review please, and give me some input!!! 


End file.
